callhimechofandomcom-20200215-history
Earth to Echo
Earth to Echo is a science fiction adventure film that premiered on July 2, 2014; USA-wise, anyway. It was directed by Dave Green, and produced by Robbie Brenner and Andrew Panay. It was originally developed, and produced, by Walt Disney Pictures. However, they sold it over to Relativity Media and they released it themselves. The movie is in found-footage format. It released on DVD on October 21, 2014 in the USA. Plot Tuck, Munch and Alex are a trio of inseparable friends whose lives are about to change. Their Las Vegas suburb, Mulberry Woods, is being destroyed by a highway construction project that is forcing their families to move away. They mourn what will surely be the end of their happiness and friendship as their families move to separate ends of the country. Sypnosis Tuck, Munch, and Alex are an inseparable trio of friends whos' lives are about to change.. Their neighborhood is being destroyed by a highway construction project that is forcing them to move away. But two days before they depart separate ways, the kids begin recieving mysterious signals on their phones. The signals are actually maps that lead them to a desert; convinced something bigger is going on, they set out to look for the source of the phone signals. And what they find is beyond anything they can imagine: a teeny tiny alien robot who is stranded from home on Earth. The robot is in need of their help-- so the three friends band together and protect the alien who they have dubbed Echo from any harm. They travel all over the desert, to a pawn shop, to Emma's house (Emma is another school friend of theirs), who shortly after joins them, to a bar, and to an arcade, trying to find all the needed pieces to rebuild Echo's spaceship. However, unbeknownst to the kids, they are being chased by government officials who have gone undercover as construction workers. The officials went to investigate the crash site of Echo's spaceship near the construction site, and they seemingly shot him down to kill him. They failed, but believing that the robot's spaceship will kill all the humans on Earth, they catch Echo and his friends. They nearly kill Echo himself before the kids escape with him in a stolen government van to follow the rest of the map on their phones. It turns out the destination is Alex's backyard; the ship was under the neighborhood all along. Alex puts Echo in his spaceship, and they all tearfully say their goodbyes to Echo.. meanwhile, nobody is around to see it except Munch's mom, who no one believes (duh), also who thinks the holes were caused by minor earthquakes, further caused by the unveiling of Echo's spaceship. Having been wrong about what happened, the government officials leave, who did no harm to the children. Unsurprisingly, the kids' parents find out about everything, which gets them into serious trouble. Tuck is able to stay, but Munch and Alex have to move, and nothing is ever the same. But, the group realizes they will remain friends for life, no matter how far apart they are. At the end of the movie, the four friends are on a camping trip, and they get a signal from Echo's home planet. Main Cast *Echo *Teo Halm as Alex *Brian "Astro" Bradley as Tuck Simms *Reese Hartwig as Munch *Ella Wahlestedt as Emma *Jason Gray Stanford as Dr. Madsen *Algee Smith as Marcus Simms *Cassius Willis as Calvin Simms *Sonya Leslie as Theresa Simms *Kerry O'Malley as Janice Douglas *Virginia Louise Smith as Betty Barrett *Peter Mackenzie as James Hastings *Valerie Wildman as Christina Hastings *Mary Pat Gleason as Dusty *Myk Watford as Blake Douglas *Tiffany Espensen as Charlie *Israel Broussard as Cameron *Drake Kemper as Mookie *Sean Carroll as Podcast Voice Production/Development The film was commissioned by Walt Disney Studios's Sean Bailey, titled "Untitled Wolf Adventure (what?)" while the studio shifted leadership between Rich Ross and Alan Horn. After Horn's succession of Ross as chairman, the film was put into turnaround after viewing a final cut of it. The film's rights were eventually sold over to Relativity Media in 2013, after Andrew Panay met with Relativity's president Tucker Tooley. Premiere Technically, Earth to Echo premiered on June 14, 2014 at the Los Angeles Film Festival, but then it premiered US-wise on July 2, 2014. Ironically, the film would've premiered much earlier in January instead of July. Running time Earth to Echo's running time is a bit more than an hour, at roughly 89 minutes in the movie. Soundtrack OneRepublic's 'Counting Stars' is the song used in one of the the trailers and during the credits at the end of the movie. But there are other songs or music with no vocals in the film and here is the list of them. *The Mowgli's - "Your Friend" *Chiddy Bang - "Live Like We'll Never Die" Feat. Youngblood Hawke *Big Data - "Dangerous" *Heavy English - "21 Flights" *HOLYCHILD - "Best Friends" *Gospel Claws - "I Move Around" *Breathe Carolina - "Bang It Out" *This Will Destroy You - "The Mighty Rio Grande" *Joe Trapanese - "Earth to Echo Suite" *"Just Kids" *"The Way Home" *"Not Kids Anymore" *"Worlds Away" Feat. Dia Frampton *"Mannequin Girl" *"Your Name Is Echo" *"In The Barn" *"Fallen Star" *"Night Lights" *"Munch To The Rescue" *"The Key" *"Opposite Sides" - Manchester Orchestra *"Higher Road" - John Ralston *"Our Time" - Avery Blake Theatrical Posters ETE Poster.PNG|One of the newly designed posters Earth_to_echo_poster.jpg|An older poster Earth_to_echo-two_bikes_poster.jpg|Another poster that shows Echo and two bicycles Earth-to-echo-2014-04.jpg|A poster that has Alex, Tuck, Munch and Emma behind Echo Behind the Scenes Pictures Earth-to-echo-M-185_04062_rgb.jpg MV5BNDI4OTczMjQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQ1NDAwMjE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1505,1000_AL_.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Earth-to-echo-exclusive-images-02.jpg Ella and Reese on the set of Earth to Echo.jpg Earth to Echo - Behind the Scenes 2.jpg Earth to Echo - Behind the Scenes 1.jpg Behind-the-scenes-earth-to-echo-775890.jpg 63201-m-013-04032.jpg Notes *It is said that it only premiered in the USA. *It has gotten mostly decent ratings, though younger audiences liked it, plus, it's a family movie. *Earth to Echo has been said to be too similar to the film "E.T.". It is true that they have similar plots. External links Official website Youtube Channel IMDB site Rotten Tomatoes website Tumblr Facebook Twitter Category:Films Category:Earth to Echo